


Strawberry champagne

by PureJelly26



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Huskhasnoideawhatsgoingon, Multi, My First Fanfic, Niftysmall, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), WingwomenMimzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureJelly26/pseuds/PureJelly26
Summary: What happens when the Nine circles porn star and the Radio demon start to enjoy and reason with each other?
Relationships: Chaggie - Relationship, RadioDust
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god. This needs to be said.  
> Don`t glorify r*pe or abuse of any kind  
> Ask your partner what they are into and set limits  
> In Hell these still apply, PureJelly26  
> -Valetino is abusive in this story.  
> -Their will be no Sexual content in this story  
> -Alastor`s sexuality is Acesexual  
> -Mimzy is my baby and shall be Alastor`s wing women!  
> -No one will be R*ped in this story It`s something that I refused to write  
> -This story is not canon and I don`t own any characters

Angel was doing his job, of course he would enjoy it if it were someone other than Travis. Travis had a tasteless concept of sex. It wasn`t fun nor pleasurable, normally it ends when he got off. So, it wouldn`t last long. 

After a not so long sex session Travis paid him. Angel was already dressed and out the door bye dawn with the cash. His boss Valentino was there ready to pick his number one star up.

Angel can smell the smoke from his car and can tell this wasn`t going to be a good day. He let out a sigh and put on a fake sexy grin and started to sway his thin hips towards the limo. 

He got in and crossed his legs and puffed out his chest. "Angie, Don`t temped me, but how much did he pay you?" Val hummed and took a puff of his cigarette. "Half as all ways." He said bluntly not caring. "Your clients have been disintegrating, My Angie." He said a little agitated.

Angel flinched and turned his head way from his boss. "Look at me when I talk to you." Val snapped. Angel didn`t want to but when he was about to, he felt Val's hands on his face turning it forcefully.

"Look. at. me." He hissed. Angel felt the dread and guilt in his stomach all at once as he looked at his boss. The smell of smoke coming from his boss’s mouth made him sick. "My Angie...If you don't get paid in full by the end of this week," He gripped onto Angel's face harder. "Well, you know what happens don't you"~ he purred and chuckled at Angel's wide eyes.

  
  


Angel was then dropped off near Cherry's territory. He shivered as Valentino. He just wanted something to feel good. Drugs, drugs, and alcohol. He sighed as he walked into a nearby bar. He wanted to loosen up, maybe actually get off for once. He sat on a bar stool. “Fuming cupid and make it quick," he said towards the bartender. The bartender nodded and got to work.

Angel dust tend to come here when he wanted to forget but he would always remember. The bartender came with his cocktail, he felt a bit uneasy about the drink and the smile the bartender gave him. But shrugged him it off and took a sip form the glass. The guy next to him offered him a cigarette he accepted the man’s offer. After a while and a few drinks, he wanted to leave, he paid the man and left without a word. He just wanted to go home and pet his pig.

But as soon as he remembered Valentino he flinched. But he kept his head held high and his soft smirk on his face to everyone’s eye he looked fine. But the truth is he wasn`t no one could see through his slutty and confident act, well expect for fat nuggets. He made his way towards the hotel. A place where he felt like himself a place, he wishes he could stay. “What if he finds out?” He thought. Angel’s heart gave off an irregular sound and feel. He grabbed his chest and took in a few deep breaths. He walked in but avoid everyone`s gaze. No one dared to greet him, which ticked him off, but moved forward.

He was just about to walk into the elevator when he heard a familiar tap of shoes behind him. He walked in the elevator quickly pressing the closed-door button.

Just this once he did not want to talk to Alastor, apparently humanity was one his side and he was able to slip in the elevator without anyone but himself. He pushed the floor number and was off he then started tapping his foot thinking of where he put his coke stash. The elevator stopped with a small ding sound and he soon got off.

He made it towards his neon pink door the pig on the other side extremely excited to hear his owner.

“Hush, fat nuggets. Ya gonna wake up the whole hotel.” He said taking out his key from his boob floof and inserting it in the key whole. Once he unlocked his door fat nuggets jumped into Angel`s arms nuzzling his snoot into his chest. Angel gave fat nuggets his feed and flopped on his bed.

He yawned and nuzzled into a fluffy pink pillow. “Get paid in full by a week. Great! A full week auf porn, no breaks! A 40-hour sessions…What the fuck does he think I am fat nuggets? A fuckin` sex doll?” He hissed as he rubbed fat nuggets stomach. The pig squealed with delight which made Angel smile.

“Fat nuggets what am I gonna to do bout this?” He sighed as he nuzzled his little pig. The pig snorted angrily. “Fat nuggets ya know it`s not that easy to quit, especially with Val as my boss.” He said sadly as he nuzzled his pig once more. “I just don`t know how to come up with that type auf money in a short amount auf time. Ugh! This is to stressful fat nuggets!” He yelled letting go of his pig and slammed his head onto a pillow. “This is going to be one hell auf a week.” he sighed as he got dressed in his comfy clothes. He then flopped back onto his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part1  
> Tigger warning: Groping 
> 
> As Angel talks to Alastor, he seems to forget about Valentino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {okay for the people that who comment “He doesn`t wear make-up" BULLSHIT! Why does he have red eyelids huh? Answer that! No ones eye lids are naturally red. Form what I heard at least.

Alastor woke up feeling a bit odd. He felt a sense of uncertainty about today it was strange to say the least. He sat up and stretched. He got up walking towards his mirror attached to his dresser.He leaned into it looking at his face, yet another restless night for him. He opened his top drawer and cracked his knuckles when he finished opening it. He grabbed the bowl of powder and put it on top of the drawer.

He grabbed the powder puff and put it on his hand, he started to dab a bit of powder under his eyes. After he finished with that, he took out a bit of red liquid eyeshadow and applied it to his eyelids. He then leaned back and stood up looking himself over finding he looked presentable. He turned his heel towards his closet and opened it. He hummed a dapper tone as he scanned his closet. He took out a light brown vest, khaki pants with a brown leather belt, and a white long-sleeved button up shirt.

He kneeled to scan the shoes that he had in his closet and picked out a pair of brown dress shoes. He got up and dusted himself off. He got dressed but almost forgot his monocle.

He placed it firmly on his cheek bone. He dusted himself once more as he looked himself in the mirror. “Dashing as ever” he thought to himself. He waked towards his nightstand and grabbed his room key. He walked out of his room, closing the door, and locking the door behind him. He started to hum and put his key into the pocket of his khaki pants. He started to walk towards the lobby still humming the same tone. He gave a little sigh as he walked towards the elevator.

He didn`t understand why the uncertainty about today was bugging him. Every day is full of uncertainty why this day in particular? Before he knew it, he was in front of the elevator.

He gave a small sigh and held his usual smile as he pushed the down button on the elevator. Once the bell dinged and the doors opened, he stepped in. The doors were about to close when a very destressed male spider ran towards it. Alastor stopped the doors from closing assuming he was late for work.

The spider ran in and continued to look tense not even a sigh of relief once he made into the elevator. Alastor raised a brow and tilted his head.

“Angel, is everything okay?” He asked. Angel turned to look at the demon and nodded. “Yeah, just a bit late fah work. By almost an hour.” He rubbed his neck. “Val is gonna to have my head on a fuckin’ pike” He thought to himself.

“I can drive you.” Alastor offered without much hesitation. “But only if you join me and the rest of the crew for a trip to a new bar that recently opened.” Angel was about to open his mouth to reply. “I`m only teasing you, dear.” Alastor said cutting him off with a small, closed mouth grin.

“But I’ll still offer you a ride.” He said with a small hum. Angel was a bit shocked he even offered a ride in the first place. “I didn`t know you owned a car.” Angel finally replied. Alastor laughed. “I never said I had a car, I only said I can drive you there.” He smirked. Angel seemed a little bit confused by the statement.

But followed Alastor out of the elevator and into the lobby. Alastor opened the door for Angel and proceeded towards a crimson red samurai street bike.

Alastor took one look at Angel`s face and smirked. “Angel you’re going to ketch flies.” He said with a hum as he tied his hair back.

“You can use my helmet. That is if you don`t mind helmet hair.” He replied giving Angel his helmet that was attached to one of the handles of the motorcycle. He took off his monocle and stuck it into his shirt pocket that seemed to blend into the vest.

He got on the motorcycle kicking the kick stand up in the process. He grabbed the key to his vehicle and gladly turned it on. He backed out of the space he was parked into and stopped in front of Angel. Angel put on Alastor`s helmet and hoped on behind Alastor. “I suggest you hold on to me otherwise you`d fall, and we can`t have you hurt, can we?” He said slyly.

Angel thought about holding onto his shoulders he decided that wasn`t the best option and held onto his waist. “You can just drop me off near the studio Al. I know how the media can get with people`s reputation`s.” He said as he held on to Alastor`s waist. Alastor said nothing as he drove off at a fast speed seemingly to avoid traffic.

Alastor wondered why he offered Angel a ride in the first place. Angel could have gotten a taxi, maybe even a ride form Charlie. Alastor felt Angel grip onto his waist just a bit tighter. He felt calm at this feeling, for some reason.

Alastor took note of the studio a head and slowed down a bit. Angel noticed him slowing down and looked up. Alastor stopped a few feet away from the studio. Angel got off and handed Alastor his helmet back. Alastor gave his usual toothy smile and put on his helmet. “See you soon.” Alastor said as he drove off leaving a confused Angel behind.

Angel walked in the direction of his workplace. The grins and the grows smell of old food hung into the air. It was sickening as he walked in everyone turned and stared at the late male spider. It was unusual to see the spider so late, maybe three minutes at the worse but never an hour late.

Valentino isn`t very leant when it comes to people being late. Everyone new for a fact that Val would kill him. But lucky for Angel, Cherry was there telling where Angel “was” Cherry was about to call her friend when he coughed behind her. Cherry looked up and grinned.

“See I told you.” She said pointing towards Angel`s hair which was a mess. Angel laughed a bit and patted it down, so it looked decent. Val stepped up and leaned down towards Angel`s level.

“How much?” referring towards his job as a prostitute. Angel`s face turned to “oh fuck” quick until he felt a wad of cash in his pocket. His face turned into relief and took out what he assumed to be a wad of cash but in fact it was two wads of cash.

Valentino seemed pleased which is always good. Angel gave him the two wads. Angel looked up at Valentino as he counted the money. “2,000? Better.” He said as he took one wad for himself and gave the other to Angel dust. Valentino then looked at Angels schedule to see when he`s needed. Cherry hugged her friend. “See you later.”~ She said as she swiftly walked out the door.

Valentino gave a sadistic grin, “Your on in five minutes.” Angel`s face completely drained of color. Valentino looked at Angel`s destressed face and smirked this will be entertaining for him.

Alastor was in the hotel lobby a waiting any guest that might come in. Husk seemed to be his grumpy self as he drank boos and would occasionally drink a cup of coffee. Vaggie was sitting at the front desk doodling away in her notebook. Charlie was in her office doing paperwork on the Hotels rent and Angel was at work.

Tough when all seemed lost, Mimzy had arrived. Alastor waved for her to come over, he then patted a set beside him. “So, how ya feeling sweetheart?” She asked him as she took a sip from her Deathbucks cup. “Dead as ever my dear.” He said with a small laugh. Mimzy rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, but you seem confused on something. Is everything alright?” She asked him as she took another sip from her cup. “Just thinking of some events that took place this morning.” He said as he thought of the ride that he had offered that morning. “What type of event?” she asked looking up from her cup.

“Well, I offered Angel dust a ride to work. The ride seemed short but so long.” He sighed more confusion spiraled across his mind.

Mimzy set her cup down and raised a brow. “Good company makes the journey seem short. Would you say that Angel is good company?” She asked.

“I`m not sure I barely know him!” He yelled. “All I really know about Angel is that he`s a porn star and a prostitute. Which are strange jobs that I don`t really understand the concept of.” He said a bit calmly.

“Prostitution isn`t an easy job if it were everyone would be one. Being a porn star isn`t easy either. You must be there on time because you don`t know if you`ll be in a set as soon as you walk in or on in five minutes. Which isn`t enough time to meet the person beforehand.

Some of the people I`ve interviewed have different stories to why they are a porn star. To put it in simple terms they feel validated when they have sex. They love to feel equal with their partner. But that doesn`t apply to everyone, some of them just prefer sex night and day.” She stopped. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” She spoke.

“Not at all, though why prostitution?” Mimzy sighed. “Some are forced some are not. That’s all you need to know.” She spoke. “Angel dust doesn`t take interviews, so I can` say which one applies to him. But if he`s happy why should it matter.” She finished grabbing her cup.

“And if you offer again, I suggest buying another helmet. You know how the media can get when they see to people who do not go together, but then again...” She mumbled the last part with a smile. Alastor was confused he didn`t quite get that las part, “Come again?”

Angel shook as Val`s words enter his mind and body causing him to tense up. “Aww, did I cause you to tense up? How pathetic you can`t even stand one insult I give you, you`ve become soft.” Val said walking towards Angel grouping him. “Like sli-“ He was cut off by a hard smack to the face.

Angel`s eyes widen with fear and shock. Valentino looked down at him amused and thrusted him against the wall grabbing his face. “Never rase your hands at me again, are we clear Mr. Dust?” He said calmly as he gripped onto Angels face harder. Angel`s fear and anxiety raced as Val`s face came closer towards his own. Valentino smirked showing his sharp teeth and let go of him. “Leave.” He said in almost a cat like hiss. Angel wasted no time and left the studio. 

Then he began to wonder where the money came from. Maybe someone slipped money the money in his pocket. But who would be quick enough? He stopped in his tracks. “Did he?” He fished in his pockets and took out the wad of money and put it into his floof. He again started to fish through his pockets he felt a slip of paper and took it out. He raised a brow.

“Did he really give me 2,000 dollars for new clothes?” Angel asked out loud and shrugged. He walked a bit and found a place that sealed modern clothing. He stumbled in and looked around finding black boots, fish nets, and a crop top jacket. He then looked for something that Alastor might like. “Maybe a nice leather jacket to go with his motorcycle?” He thought to himself. He eyed the jackets nothing really seeming to pop out at him until his eye laid on a black leather jacket with red writing on the back that said.

“Radio is the most intimate and socially personal medium in the world.” **{quote by Harry Von Zell}** He decided to get it. He walked with the stuff that he wanted to buy, until he stumbled on a pair of Tim`s Men`s Earthkeepers® He checked each size and went with a man`s ten. He normally didn`t buy stuff but if he had enough money, he`ll buy something for the girls. He walked up to the cashier and paid. The guy gave him back seven hundred dollars.

Angel watched as the cashier bagged his items and gave him the bags. “Have one hell of a night” He said with a laugh. Angel grinned and wished the cashier well. It felt like a normal human interaction something he hasn`t seen in a long time.

He walked around and made his way towards the hotel. He saw one of Valentino`s thugs. But was shocked to see Charlie talking with them.

Charlie saw him and signaled him to hide which he did. Angel`s anxiety grew and grew. His phone buzzed which caused him to flip his shit. He calmed down after he realized it was Charlie telling him it was safe to come into the hotel.

Angel decided to spend the left-over money he had on the girls, just in case the thug was around the corner. So, he texted her that he was going to drooped off a few things at the front door and get a few more things. Charlie text back saying alright, and with that he left his stuff by the door. Charlie of course brought the bags inside and set them on a love set in the lobby.

Charlie sighed she got more overdue work on her plate and Vaggie was there helping her. Alastor asked them if they were still up for it. They both gave him a maybe.

He respected them, by leaving the room. Angel finally arrived with a few goodie bags and donuts.

Alastor got up to help him. But he sat back down after he set the bags near the other ones. “So, where the girls?” Angel asked Alastor. “The office.” He replied. “Do ya mind if ya carry the donuts?” He asked. “Not one bit,” He said as he grabbed the box out of Angels hands. Angel smiled carrying at least five bags on each arm.

“What did you buy for them?” Alastor asked making small talk. “A few things like jewelry, clothes, and shoes. Also, can`t forget the donuts.” He said with a small laugh. Alastor laughed with him. “Also, thank ya fah the money…” Angel said after a while of silence.

Alastor grinned. “No need to thank me. But I do have to say I`m rather surprised you bought stuff for your friends and not stuff for yourself.” He said looking at the donuts not really liking anything sweet though it has been years since he had a sweet treat. “Oh, I did, but it was only some boots, a jacket, some fishnets, and while I was shopping for the girls, I found I really cute crop top.” He finished.

Alastor listened. “I’m glad you`ve used your money wisely.” He spoke. Angle snorted. “I may be porn star, but I still know when to check a price tag.” He said shoving the deer slightly.

Alastor laughed. “Say that too the zero dollars in my hand” he said with a smug grin pulling out his left hand from under the box. Angle laughed. “I mean if you want the money that been in my tits then sure. I`ll give it to you.” He spoke. “Only teasing, my good fellow.” He said with a hum as he put back his hand under the box.

Vaggie and Charlie where out in the hall ready to ketch a brake when they noticed the two demon’s behavior. They seemed to be good friends. Vaggie looked at her lover with shock “What is going on?” She mouthed. Charlie shrugged, but she did find it kind of odd to see them act so close.

Angle noticed them in the hall and waved them down. They then took notice of all the bags he was carrying. “Come on ya guys can open them in the lobby.” He said with a small smile. Angle turned and Alastor fallowed behind him.

The girls followed shortly after. Once they were all in the lobby Angel made sure that everything was in the correct colored bag. Alastor put the donuts on the coffee table and sat down across from them. Angel then gave Vaggie 5 light purple-colored bags of many shapes and sizes. She looked at Charlie who received the same number of gifts. They both had new outfits and shoes to match.

The girls smiled at each other and did a forehead bonk. Angel and Alastor smiled at them. “Now girls, ya can`t just have sex in the lobby” Angel said with a laugh. Vaggie pulled away from Charlie and threw a pillow at him which he caught. “Aim higher next time” He said laughing.

Alastor smiled and was about to get up but Angel grabbed his shoulder lightly. “Where ya headed?” Angel said gently putting two bags on his lap. Alastor raised a brow. “What would a guy like him could possibly think…” He stopped his thought as he took out a red leather jacket. His eyes scanned the back.

He was amazed shocked, that someone bought him a gift. Not only it was someone who he barely knew, but the man was a porn star. “It’s not really my style but, I like it.” He said folding it and laying it beside him. Angel felt a smile creep up on his face as he admired Alastor`s reactions.

As Alastor took out a shoe box. “If it’s not your shoe size I can return them, not only if you dislike them but if they don`t fit.” Angel said with a chuckle. Alastor opened the shoe box and pleased by what he saw, shoes that where style-ish and looked comfortable. He took off the shoes that he had on and put on the new ones. Almost a perfect fit just a little a bit of foot room.

He was comfortable in them and his smile grew. “Thank you Angle. But I don`t think I`ll be returning anything.” He said shaking his head as he said his last thought. Alastor didn`t take them off, he simply put the box back together and put in the bag that it came in.

Alastor checked the time and kept his smile. “My dears its best we get ready soon the band may start and I`d really like to hear the opening.” He said putting on his leather jacket, that fit him well. The girls grabbed their new clothes and began to race to their room. “See ya in a bit” Angel said with a laugh and walked towards the elevator. Alastor hummed a tone. "See you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex work is real work and is Valid.  
> Part two maybe a bit shorter than this chapter.  
> But Stay Jelly my friends!  
> Charlie likes/loves Noodle and Russel  
> Vaggie loves Russel and 2D  
> Alastor will protect Noodle at all cost.  
> Angel 2D, thinks 2D is an Innocent child.  
> Husk likes Murdoc, for the fact that Murdoc is a little bit like him.  
> Nifty she loves Russel.  
> Mimzy loves them all.

**Author's Note:**

> -Valetino is abusive in this story.  
> -Their will be no Sexual content in this story  
> -Alastor`s sexuality is Acesexual  
> -Mimzy is my baby and shall be Alastor`s wing women!  
> -No one will be R*ped in this story It`s something that I refused to write  
> -This story is not canon and I don`t own any characters


End file.
